


Once upon a Jabberwock

by Penguin_Master_2_0



Series: Once upon a Jabberwock [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hinata and Kamukura isn;t self-cest its in mind, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Chronological, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, canon Divergence - Danganronpa 3, somewhat graphic descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Master_2_0/pseuds/Penguin_Master_2_0
Summary: After waking up from the Neo world program, the survivors try and revive their unconscious friends...It was rendered impossible...for all but- Izuru Kamukura...someone Hinata never even occurred to ask for help...surprisingly or not, They all wake up... Struggling to grasp at daily life without remembering those horrible memories... But they continue for the sake of the lives they took.. their drive is nothing of Hope or Despair. Running to a Future that belongs to them seemed far from a bad deal, thought Soda Kazuichi - The Epitome of a coward (?)With Friendships and Something horrible shaping, They fail to realize the threat that has been brewing at the very island they started to call home.Should Hinata and Soda be ready to protect everything they have with their lives? Or should they fall back into the deepest depths of despair?
Relationships: (if you squint) Koizumi Mahiru/Sato, Hinata Hajime & Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (implied before :'(, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito & Crazy, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (OFC :D ), Mikan Tsumiki/Her beloved (PLOT REASON SECRET), Soda Kazuichi & Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi (one sided lost cause)
Series: Once upon a Jabberwock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021074
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Warning & details (skip if you want)

...This story is simply the ending of Despair and Hurt, for the sake of Hope? of course not. For the sake of Their future! Kehehe ok then. This chapter is just warnings of what's gonna happen in the fanfic. If you're picky about fanfics then read this please. but if you dont mind about anything then go ahead. I can't promise any results but I will try haha...ok then...There will be a few references to the first game and Danganronpa 3 then there will be some original ideas for the character backstories and how the Neo program works. Though a Fair warning....

**SOME ON DR3 AND DR2 FREETIME EVENTS ARE BEING SHOT OUT THE WINDOW**

Like for example, a small change is that Kuzuryu gets a growth spurt (He drank milk while in Despair or something??? I dunno) because as much as I'd love to make a few height jokes at his expense, I'd feel bad if he was shorter than his girl forever...But on the topic of character, Hinata is a different story... Like I made his looks a bit different because I wanted to get that Kamukura + Hinata + Despair vibe from him, then (dont judge me) but I made his character a little OOC. I know what ur thinking 'WHAT NOO' 'THATS HORRIBLE' WHYYYY' yea ok but hear me out.... I wanted to make it evident that he wasn't the exact same person he was before, you know after TURNING TO A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON WHO IS TECHNICALLY AN ARTIFICIAL EXISTENSE, and emphasize that this version remembers all that stuff before despair without the tweaking (dont worry you will be able to tell what 'tweaking' is supposed to mean later on in the series) So he's super work-focused and socially awkward with like, two friends lmao.   
  


* * *

Oh Right, BTW Enoshima didn't JUST make the 77-B class watch Chiaki's death for them to become despair, she tampered with their daily lives so that it was filled with Despair and made them watch Chiaki's execution to Light the fire, If I had to explain in other words then Enoshima either killed or or led their dear ones to despair and then showed them Chiaki's execution to turn them into ULTIMATE despair. Enoshima also started to mess with them BEFORE she met Mitarai because of a certain someone (PLOT SECRET HAHA just wait :)) The way she ended up showing them is different though, like, Komaeda shows up way back and starts investigating Enoshima and also They weren't searching for Tsumiki for them to walk across the STUPID ASS EXECUTION **CRIES** 

ok Continuing on otherwise I'm going to start crying...Right now the timeline....So...now before you start criticizing me Hinata is one year younger than everyone else, yes I know...'WHAT NOO' 'THATS HORRIBLE' 'WHYYYY' I'm the master of guesswork, anyways I wanted to make Hinata younger so that you'd get a more, 'He's younger brother adorable little Hajime' sorta vibe.. It's not much evidence but if Fuyuhiko's sister, Natusmi, is one year younger than him then if she's in Hajime's class then he's one year younger than Fuyuhiko, There could be MILLIONS of answers for this but I like this one lmao....OK WAIT continuing on.. THE TIMELINE NOW THAT HAJIME IS ONE YEAR YOUNGER

 **year one:**   
The 77-B class begin attending Hope's Peak Academy.  
Hinata Hajime recieves a letter from $*%^ (PLOT SECRET!!) 

**year two:**  
The 78 class, Enoshima Junko and Naegi Makoto and the rest join Hope's Peak Academy.  
Hinata enters reserve course   
The 77th class becomes 2rd years and meet Yukizome Chisa  
Hinata meets Kuzuryu Natsumi and she instantly becomes his friend (only friend lmao)   
Enoshima begins to influence the students of Hope's Peak including the Danganronpa 2 cast trying to turn them into Ultimate Despair.  
Hinata starts to have second thoughts on the Kamukura project   
Hinata meets Nanami Chiaki and SHE INSTANTLY BECOMES HIS FRIEND (more friends!!)   
Kuzuryu Natsumi was murdered   
Sato was murdered   
Hinata tries to talk to Mahiru or Chiaki and is stopped by Sakakura Juzo only to be told Hinata is worse than scum when Juzo is a closet   
Hinata decides to become Izuru   
Komaeda Nagito causes a bombing and was suspended   
Yukizome is transferred to the reserve course   
Tsumiki Mikan meets Mitarai Ryota thanks to Sagishi 

**year three:  
** 78th class become 2nd years  
77th class become 3rd years  
Yukizome comes back!!   
Hinata becomes Izuru and is detained   
Enoshima and Ikusaba break into Kamukura's detainment chamber and preach about despair (at least Enoshima does) and Kamukura kicks Enoshima's skull in  
Enoshima meets Mitarai   
the student council kills each other for Kamukura to get exited lmao  
Tsumiki meets Ikusaba and Enoshima  
'Parade' of Reserve students start  
Komaeda Nagito comes back from suspension 

**(THE LITTLE BIT HERE WILL BE REVEALED IN THE STORY)**

77th class becomes despair  
78th class locks themselves in the school  
Tragedy kills millions..

 **year four:**  
DESPAIR SPREADS  
HOPE LIVES INSIDE SCHOOL   
WAR RAGES

 **year five:  
** Junko kills Jin Kirigiri, erases the memories of the students and begins the school life of mutual killing.  
The survivors of the school life of mutual killing go out into the world and join the future foundation.  
the broadcast gives lots of people hope

 **year six:**  
The world do be fixing itself lmao  
  
 **year seven:**  
Towa city implodes on itself and the kids take over  
Kamukura captures the rest of the remnants and 'hands them over' to the future foundation  
Naegi protects the 77th class and puts them into the NEO world program   
The virus is uploaded and the 77th B killings start once they enter the program   
The 77th class win the battle between despair and hope by leading their lives to the future 

**(THE STORY STARTS AFTER THIS)**

ok thats all I can say about that-....and everything...

* * *

I do have more to say but I'll explain that at a later in the 'notes' section once it comes up! 

If you read this far then <3 

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FANFIC PROLLY   
  
Remember to read the notes of every chapter...


	2. There was once a boy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING BEFORE!! ARGHHHHH *pirate noise intensifies* WE HAVE EXAMS AND THEN CHRISTMAS AND THEN CORONA AND THEN FUCKING SCHOOL ARGHHHH *pirate noise intensifies* Ctrl+B spamming throughout the story, I tried to make it AS doki doki literature club as possible (for the glitch vibe i think :thinking_face: ) and if you don't know ddlc (doki doki literature club) then just remember that it's supposed to give a sorta glitch feel, this is a kinda weird way of writing to me, I'm not really sure how to write it but I wanted to try to do something like it cuz I think it fits in Hajime's brain so yep that. Then Hajime refers to himself with his first name because of- obvious reasons. Then I'm going to use Japanese honorifics (-kun, -san, -chan, etc. etc.) throughout the whole story because I wanted to depict how they were just friends but then became even closer so that they became, like, BEST friends or something (other than the ships, they become something more :winky_face: ;) Lmao) Well anyways, Hajime is a work obsessed, insecure, thinks he's boring, etc. etc. almost an inferiority complex worse that Komaeda's (that's not humanly possible but yes) (Oh and also I'm going to give explanations for why Hajime is so different during game and after game) I'm still REALLY sorry for making so many canon divergences but I wanted them for the plot, still REALLY sorry

Waking up made Hajime feel sick...His head ~~was~~ felt like it was being split open. 

'I dont-'

'That was surprisingly amusing to innumerable extents, It was out of the several thousand possibilities I had in mind. Albeit perhaps, on reflection, "1,000" is boringly low in numeral' 

It was _**HIM.**_ Hajime internally sighed. 'Please, no..'

'An equitable warning, I have access to every single thought you might have. Though I can't seem to ingress old memories consequencing in my dissatisfaction'

Wait what's happening? Don't I- Need to- Do something?.......class??  
  


_.̸͙͋͛͂̓ ̸̹ ̵͇̥̖͍̦̄́̃̽̂̂͐͘̕ ̷̜̩̺̈́͑̄͠ ̷̧̨̺̲͚͙̘͔̠̹̋̇͊̓̆͆͆͘ ̵̱̬͚̲͙̯̮̈́͌̕ͅ ̴̨̨̣͚̜̩͓̋̒̈̅̆̈͝ͅ ̸̡͎̟̻̘̠̻̭͖̄̓̈̊̊̕͘͜ ̷̘̆̆̎̒̆̔͑͊̄̅ssɐlɔ 'ʇɥɓıɹ ɥO.̸͙͋͛͂̓ ̸̹ ̵͇̥̖͍̦̄́̃̽̂̂͐͘̕ ̷̜̩̺̈́͑̄͠ ̷̧̨̺̲͚͙̘͔̠̹̋̇͊̓̆͆͆͘ ̵̱̬͚̲͙̯̮̈́͌̕ͅ ̴̨̨̣͚̜̩͓̋̒̈̅̆̈͝ͅ ̸̡͎̟̻̘̠̻̭͖̄̓̈̊̊̕͘͜ ̷̘͖͎̯̗̱͖̤̆̆̎̒̆̔͑͊̄̅ ̷̊̍̽  
  
_

'I have classes...Reserve courses....But classes nonetheless. Ack I'm late. I wonder is Natsumi came to wake me up, Knowing her, she'd probably just knock, scream at me and then leave, Well......but that's weird.....because I **always** wake up before her....unless....something.....happene-'

_Magenta and blond hair mixed together to make a gruesome scene, Half lidded eyes and tears rushing from them, Neck raw and red, and signs of coughing of blood, stains on her white uniform, her-her-her-her-her-her-her-_

Hajime gasped inwardly 'No of course not. She's just fine....I'm just being a worrywart. The hell was I thinking though, this is NATSUMI we're talking about here, she's just fine...'

_Just fine_

_Just fine_

_Just fine_

_Just fine_

'PTSD..?.....This is boring Hajime..'

'Wait who's that in my head? no wait- that's impossible, and stupid, I'm talking to myself at this point..I better not tell Natsumi. There's no one **in my head**. It's my conscience...nothing else...'

'I take it I'm to follow this play'

_....play?....game....Cuz its a game...Neo-huh?_

'Huuh? You know more than you think you do...How unpredictable...'

'I'm- ' 

'Hajime, what bei-.....who do you think I am?...'

'you're- I don't- Ack I'm TALKING TO **MYSELF**!! I need to move my ass to class, dammit' 

'...boring....but- this isn't PTSD is it?'

'Timetable timetable timetable and the work from yesterday, The teacher is definitely going to ask me, I need to prepare for that as well, Jeez my head..'

'This is your normal thought process, isn't that right Hajime?' 

'Huh'

'Remember your timetable for the day, This sad charade bores me'

'My......Timetable?.....Why should I remember how kindaboring it is?'

'.....Just remember the events that usually take place after your day in school, in **that** school'

The voice spit out the words ' _ **that**_ _school_ ' as if they were more disgusting than he realized

'My timetable....huh? I don't the harm in remembering, Uhmm, I would go out for lunch after school somewhere close by, usually with Natsumi cause she liked to tag along and I don't have any other friends, hahaha..ha...Then I'd walk her home, Er- rather I'd follow her home till she reached, then I'd go home and get my Nantendo console so that-......'

_That_

~~**_So_ ** ~~

~~**_console_ ** ~~

~~**_Nantendo_ ** ~~

~~**_my_ ** ~~

~~**_get_ ** ~~

'Hajime'

'Maybe it's better if I get to school, I'm already late anyways, if I'm anymore late then they'd kick me out of even the reserve course haha-'

'Hajime, Finish your-'

'Taking to myself is exactly as-'

'Finish.your.timetable, Did I not say how much this bores me'

'...I- don't-' 

'Hajime'

'......I'd walk back to school...[The fountain ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6653/324515badc946ee2612a3330a59f60ee62d16dcc_hq.jpg)' 

Hajime didn't scream...but  
  


N̶̡̤̯̘̯̠̳͉͛̐͠a̷̡̮͔̪͙̟̠͈̍̐̀́͐̋͊̎̀̕n̵̛̖̖͑͊̌̎̇̍a̶̱͖̓̏̈́m̷̧͉͇͕̈̂͐̒̐̄͛̚͝i̶͙̤͘  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? nice? bad? meh? Plos give honest opinion for things I should change or can change and whether Kamukura is OOC, oh and Kamukura doesn't like Hajime (at least not right now ig?) and Kamuhina isn't toxic OR self-cest because both of them are separate consciences and It's just in their head, or rather in a world in thei-  
> 'STUPID SISTER DON'T GIVE ANY HINTS TO THE PLOT!! ARE YOU STUPID!?!'  
> My sister's words to me just now ^^  
> She's right I'm going to shut up, Just trust me, I hate self-cest, I'm going to keep it away from the fanfic,  
> but there will definitely be Kamuhina (as in the fluff and smut ;))  
> THANK YOU FOR READING ALL THIS AND THIS HORRIBLE FANFICTION!! IM NOT SURE HOW MUCH TO THANK YOU!! EEEEEEEE


	3. And there was another boy as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH!!! IM SO SORRRRYYYY!! I HAVENT POSTED IN SOOO FUCKING LONG LIKE WTFFFFF!! lmaoooo. IM SO SORRY THOUGH!! I'm grounded...Ack....but I'm here doing an 'English Assignment :winkyface:' lmaoo, anyways, I kinda like and don't like how this chapter turned out, I like the visual imagery but don't really like the way I wrote it? So yay and not yay ig. lmao. anywaaaayyssssss (I use anyways too much) I'M LISTENING TO THE SONG GASOLINE AND DYING AS IM HEARING IT!! WNFKNEKGNGergjHBrgk ITS SO OLD BUT IT STILL GIVES ME SHIVERS!! I'm gonna use Japanese Honorfics for this series because I wanted to kinda incorporate how they're fr- wait I'm getting serious Deja vu, Have I said this before???

Black and white mixed together forming something that could only be-

'so When are these stupid bears gonna be ready?' The boy asked in annoyance from waiting for a few million hours 

'Those 'stupid bears' are called monokuma-chan, Junko onee-chan made the design and general idea for them and-'. Oh right.....These Kids worship Enoshima Junko...

_ᕼ O ᗯ ᗪ I ᔕ G ᑌ ᔕ T I ᑎ G_

'-you are, therefore, unnecessary.' The little kid smiled sweetly and it sent shivers down the boy's spine. In fear? No. In disgust. 

'Yeaaaaaaaaa, okie-dokie. I don't see how Eno-shit-ma coming up with a stupid design has anything to do with the reason **I'M** here. Besides it was your "dear JuNkO oNeE-cHaN" that told me to come here and rearrange those Monokumas.' The boy scoffed in displeasure, _I'm asking a child when I need to add weapons to a bear,_ 'so answer the question, Towa. When. Are. The. Monokumas. Going. To. Be. Ready?' 

The Kid blinked a few times, her eyes scanning the boy over and over. _Jeez this kid is high maintenance, Cocky as well._

The little girl opened her mouth, Leaning forward in her wheelchair and brushing green hair from her face, and announced, 'Monaca doesn't mind answering if you stop calling her Towa. Monaca isn't a Towa. Monaca isn't like **THEM**.' 

.....

_Pfft_

'sure, whatever you say, _Monaca._ '

Towa Monaca giggled putting her hands together and closing her eyes. _T_ _his girl seriously ticks me off._

'The Monokuma-chan are already ready, Monaca has been preparing them WAYYYYYYYY before the tragedy ever started, Towa city houses more than a billion Monokuma-chan already!!' Monaca put her hands up and spun her wheelchair in circles. _Ah ok understandable, I have to fix a billion Monokumas in less than a week, no problemos... MY ASS, THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY IM DOING THAT._

'Ah ok understandable, I have to fix a billion Monokumas in less than a week, no problemos...-MY ASS, THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY IM DOING THAT.' The boy repeated, out loud this time. 

Monaca kept a neutral expression, _she seemed kinda pissed didnt she? Heh_. 'You see Onii-chan, What you came here to do wasn't to fix **ALL** the Monokuma-chan, Its just to.. **Redesign** one of the Monokuma, one of the Monokuma that Monaca doesn't have any control over' 

Then the little kid did something quite unexpected, so unexpected that it made the boy's eyes widen a little in surprise. She stood up. And walked toward the next elevator. 

......

well, It wasn't surprising that she was **walking** because it would be impossible to use a wheelchair with all those conveyor belts moving the Monokumas in the way, but rather it was surprising that the so called 'Handicapped Daughter of Tokuichi Towa' wasn't actually handicapped.

_She was lying, huh?...._

The boy kicked the wheelchair. _Still boring_

They kept walking until they reached the elevator and took the lift down to the next floor. the door opened only for the boy to be shook out of his thoughts as an annoying as fuck siren started playing. A stupid Monokuma was running across the top of a podium. Or was it a pillar? The weirdest thing about the Monokuma wasn't the yellow color on the side where Monokumas were usually black or the backpack it was wearing, it wasn't even the danger symbol on it's stomach, The weirdest thing about the Monokuma was the big, red siren on the top of it's head. The fucking siren was so loud that the boy held one hand to his right ear, eye twitching in annoyance. Then normal Monokumas started appearing out of nowhere and-

At that moment Monaca slid a card into this weird machine in front of them and that horrible sirens-for-brains Monokuma, as well as the normal Monokumas, just disappeared....Then the brat proceeded to the next elevator as if the routine was perfectly normal. The boy waited for a few seconds before his eyes fell on the weird machine Monaca had inserted the card into. the top of it was black and smooth, the only blemish being the ridge to slide the card across, Well also- 

'Monaca suggests you don't touch that.' the girl striked that irritating smile again.

'Finger print recognition, huh? I did think the top bit of it was weird, I mean, Why would you put a hand rest looking thing where you need to slide the card? Because it touches whoever's hand slides the card. To make sure no one but the Towa's can get into this place? Or rather that's what it's supposed to do, but now it looks more like only someone with smaller hands can open this, considering the size of the hand rest and the placement. Heuuh? So the key is yours to control, Monaca?' The boy made a face that was ebbing with the endless more possibilities of something so simple....Full of Despair

Monaca stared at the boy for awhile before speaking again 'Fufufufu, Onii-chan you're quite smart. You just saw the machine and found out a great big secret Monaca tried to keep from her own family.' She smiled happily as if she was proud someone found out her trick so easily. And just as smoothly she turned and kept walking toward the next elevator. 

'Oi Monaca...' 

'Hmm?~', Humming now are we?

'You'd better turn around.' 

Monaca turned back as a Monokuma raised it's hand in attack, Claws glimmering red, and one-sided smile almost turning upward. The little girl screamed and she fell on her royal tush about to be robot bear food, That is, she would've been robot bear food if the boy hadn't intervened. 

As the gunshot echoed across the walls, the Monokuma fell forward, pretty much nothing but gears and steel at this point. The girl looked at the Monokuma in disappointment, before she folded forward, clutching her stomach. The boy honestly couldn't care less about the kid, but he was bored and wanted something to do, Fixing **that** Monokuma might be WAY more interesting than expected. And anyways it's not like the girl **wasn't** dying, How would the boy know? _pfft._

He walked toward the shivering figure of the girl and grabbed a palm full of her hair in his hand and pulled her face back, to see tears streaming down her face and an agonising sound echoing through the factory-

H E R S T U P I D L A U G H T E R 

The little girl shivered with laughter, with laughter of the possibility that she could've died right then and there with all her plans to be simply dissolved. I've had enough of this sick kid. The boy clutched her hair with more force making sure it hurt her fucked up head. 'Ahh-Ahhhhhh, Onii-chan that hurts, let goo-' The boy threw her against the pavement and she made a "uff" sound as she made contact with the floor. 

'Onii-chan, you're quite mean.' Monaca said and she got up, hiccuping from the earlier fit of laughter. 

'No more detours, Take me to the mOnOkUmA-ChAn **NOW** ' The boy declared, 'I've had enough of your bullshit Monaca.' 

'Hmm? What are you talking about Onii-chan? Monaca was just attacked by one of her beloved Monokuma-chan.'

'We both know that's fucking impossible.' The boy grabbed her wrist as she tried to turn around and leave, 'You. Made. That. Monokuma. Attack. You' 

The girl put her other hand which wasn't in the boy's grasp to her mouth in a confused gesture, 'but Monaca would've died. Then all her plans were for nothing. Monaca wouldn't-' 

The boy twisted her hand, '-Ah-ah-Aaahh Ow ow ow owwwww, ok ok Monaca accepts it, She used Monokuma-chan to see how you would react to it, Ow Let me go Owwwww.' Letting go of her hand and grabbing her hair once again the boy pulls the kid's face towards his own as he bends down and whispers carefully,   
  
**'D̶̢̙̤̣̦͉̺͉̅́̇̚o̸̘̮͎̖̙̎̏̔̏n̴̼͍̘̲̳͆̎̊̋'̷̤̱̹̜̃̅͊t̴̨̡̖̗̱̘̭̝̮̂̎̈ͅ ̵̳̼̈̒͆̒̕m̶̢͎͍̼͚̽̾̕ę̷̥͍͙͋̔̌͆͒s̶̡̛̲̗̣̤̿̈́̍̄̈́̌̚͠ͅs̷͕̬̰̫̜̟̹͋̅͂͒̈̾ ̵̹̙͖̠̻̥̿w̴̢̨̛̦̝͙̻͖̻̣̟̒̇̈͂ĭ̶̩͙͍͆͐̌̒͒̕͝t̸̗̭̫̼̳̜̣͋̓͊͜h̷̢̜̲̼̞̯̯̙̒̔͝ ̶͚̤͍̜̩͙̓͒́̂͘͝m̸̢̞̼̝̭̗̻̬͚͎͗͊̿͝e̶̙̋̊ ̸̨̺̖̮̞̣̝̹̪̏͜͝M̶͉͖̰̔̓̆͑́́͛̈͒o̸̧̢̮͙̹̝̝̽̄͌͝ǹ̶̰̩͈͇̜͉̝̭̒̊̅͘ǎ̵̧͇͉̗̊̓̌̈̃͂͘c̵̡̼̮͖̠̮̪̈́̇͛͆̀a̷̦̙̟̠̜͉̠̣̳̯̿͑͗-**  
  
-I don't care what you're after but if you even try something I'll show you where you're trying to send all those other adults, If there's anyone who needs to be wiped out from the world it's people like you who pretend to be victims.'

'Ahahaha-' Monaca started to laugh again as if the statement was hilarious, The boy tightened his grip 'Ow Ow Owww-Aha so what, Onii-chan? Are you trying to say you should also be-' 

**'Killed? Well, of course me as well'**

'Ahahahahaaa' The girl laughed harder, 'Junko Onee-chan's followers really are funny.' 

'I'm not her follower or her anything.' 

'yes yes Onii-chan, now can you let go of me? We need to fix that big bang Monokuma-chan' 

_Big bang Monokuma, What a stupid name._ The boy threw her out of his grip and straightened himself, The kid sadly does NOT fall on the floor and catches herself. 'Ahh, that was fun Onii-chan, we should do that again. Oh and- nono you need to turn right Onii-chan, anyways, Junko Onee-chan said you'd be fun, well she didn't specifically mention you Onii-chan, she just said that her Remnants of Despair were super fun, but when she mentioned you Onii-chan, I knew we'd get along, because Onii-ch-' 

'Shut up.' 

'Haha Onii-chan that's n-' 

'and stop calling me Onii-chan, I'm not your fucking brother.' 

'Well you're better than my real brother, hehe, so what should I call you?' 

The boy stopped and turned, tilting his head backwards, 'Soda Kazuichi. Choose either name.'

'Well then, Look forward to working with you Kazuichi-chan' Monaca eyes glinted with joy.

_How Disgusting_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Y'all guess it was Soda??? I kinda like how it became obvious after a while. but tbh I don't like the chapter in general. This chapter was supposed to be Soda waking up but then I realised how I wanna make this whole series a complete mess of order. IF YOU HAVE ANY DOUBTS THEN PLEASE COMMENT THEM!! AND ANY POINTS OF CRITICISM ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!! I REALLY WANNA IMPROVE MY STYLE OF WRITING!! OH! and in case it wasn't obvious, This chapter takes place 1 week before the Towa incident, in case you want to know when the Towa incident is in this series then take a look at the VERY first chapter.


	4. and those boys- BREAK TIME!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chu~ Happy New year!! (even though I'm three days late :P ) I love everyone <3 Even if I'm 80% sure noone reads my shit :0 ANYWAYSSSS I loved last year cuz I got to learn about Danganronpa and I started my first fanfiction and here I am with more shit as always <3 but I still love ao3 bcs chu~ chu~ MWAH~ ao3 is amazing. I made this chapter a Monokuma Theater because there's always a Monokuma theater before you wake up! Next chapter will actually be the REAL start to this fanfiction!! WHERE THEY ALL WAKE UP!! so let's all join our hands and close our eyes and hope with all our hearts that I actually cough up a decent chapter. *cough cough* Chu~

Everything is a lie.

Monokuma doesn't exist.

The Monokuma Theater doesn't exist.

Everything is fiction.

There's no meaning whatsoever.

There's no relationship whatsoever.

Everything was made.

Monokuma can't be found anywhere.

And even if everything **WASN’T** a lie. 

Wasn’t it meaningless?

Wasn’t it so despairful?

_Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair._

Do **you** even exist?

Does the Monokuma Theater exist?

Does Hope exist?

Does it lie beyond our imagination?

Puhuhuhu.

If Hope stands strong,

Then Despair stands stronger.

Despair will always win.

Puhuhuhu.

What are you even doing here?

Hope won’t win.

So you chose what? You’re FuTuRe??

Puhuhuhu.

Did ya know that when you add LOL to a sentence it immediately becomes funny?

Hajime and his friends are lame LOL

My friends just got killed with a bunch load of despair LOL

My friends will never wake up from their comas LOLLLL

Ok anyways.

MONOKUMA ISN’T A PLUSH TOY!

[*Puff Puff*](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/5/11/sols4l7oho.jpg)

O-or d-do y-y-you mean M-M-M-Monokuma is like y-y- **your** p-p-plush toy…?

You c-c-c-can’t live w-w-without _**me**_ …?

…

…

…

Ah crap I gave away my identity.

Puhuhuhu.

I hope you students remember your dear teacher!

**I am Monokuma, the head master of this despairful academy, and you’ll never forget me.**

Puhuhuhu.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Monokuma. pLeAsE GiVe mE cRiTiSisM i NEED TO IMPROVE. Lmao Lmao Lmao. <3 Love y'all. I'm going to sleep now :P  
> OH WAIT BTW!! In case someone doesn't know...  
> >>*puff puff*  
> This line has an underline on it, right? If you click the sentence then it will take you to a browser tab containing a picture so in case you see those underlined words in previous or future chapters then it will contain a picture for that word...Just in case....someone.....wants...to know.....
> 
> yea ok chu~


	5. The Two Boys Who Were Asleep Had Woken up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:   
> I- HELLLOOOOO!!!! I'M SO SORRRRRYYYY!! I almost completely forgot that this story existed!! lmao that's a lie. But Fuck. I. Had. Another. EXAM. WHYYYYYY!! SCHOOLS NOWADAYS ARE SLAVING THE KIDSSSSS!! I FEEL LIKE CHEESE. Why cheese? dunno. Okay so Hi. I'll be writing Izuru's lines with [Italic brackets] because he's in Hajime's head so it's like how I normally write thoughts in italics and the brackets are to differentiate between Hajime and Izuru's thoughts. Okay, Understand? if not, then it's fine ( ~0-0)~   
> HOPE YOU ENJOYYYYY <3 

_..._

_..._

_I can't hear anything..._

_[It's most likely your terrible imagination, I can hear perfectly fine in the same body]_

_.... the last person I'd wanna talk to...._

_[I saved you from your own 'terrible imagination', I'd at least expect to be on normal speech terms]_

_It's your fault. . ._

_[Yes, It's my fault you're the absolutely useless being you are. Tha-]_

_I'm not usele-!_

_[No, In reality, If **not** for me, you'd be absolutely useless. Just some worthless, talentless nobody being used by a equally worthless school.] _

_..._

_[And so now you don't say anything sharp as a resurgence?]_

_...You're on edge...._

_[Excuse me if I am 'on edge', but being run in circles by some factotum is quite annoying if not thoroughly boring. The same charade repeating millions of times during the Tragedy isn't even close to interesting now.]_

_...._

_....Tell me how to get out of here now..._

_[...]_

_[Open your eyes.]_

_Huh?_

_Oh._

_Uhm._

The not so bright ceiling. 

Blinking. 

_Uhm, Izuru?_

_[....]_

_[...Why don't_ _you simply treat this like a morning routine...and get up...]_

_Oh._

_Yea._

_..._

_Yea..._

_[...]_

_Yea I know, I know. I'm 'boring', right?_

_[Very much so.]_

Hajime flinched ever so slightly, almost as if being physically cut by the **expected words.**

_I can feel my hands then, I guess?_

Hajime used his arms as a lever and sat up in the....-

[ _What am I sitting on?_ ](https://img.wattpad.com/d4a3fd39638b56d4dcdb75adb425f4a30631e5f1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f47614a484d6662556c38613677773d3d2d313031383232333630332e313635663866386233323437383862383936333736383232313539342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

_Oh yea..I remember...those 'things'.._

_[NEO world avatar converter units...]_

_Does it have...a short form?_

_[Also known as WACU]_

_W..A...C...U? so if you pronounce it then it becomes 'Wacku'?_

_[I don't believe you reall-]_

'Huh?', Hajime wasn't the one who made the confused noise. _Ouch my ears...what was that?_

_[You're actually hearing something, rather than talking to a voice in your head. Listen.]_

_[Oh and right...Open your eyes]_

Hajime had nearly forgotten that this whole time, his eyes were closed and he was not talking to a real person. And with the given task of opening his eyes, came a blinding light he really wanted to burn out. 

_Owwww, my eyesssssssssss....._

'Uhm...Huh??', This second confused noise, as well, did not come from Hajime. 

_Where is that coming from???_

_[Try scanning your surroundings and maybe the answer would be right before your eyes.]_

Hajime did as he was told and...

'Huh', this time however....the confused noise came from the brunette. Who was this person in front of him?? 

The other person in front of him was sitting in one of the WACU machines. This was one of Hajime's friends. _Hmmmmmmmm._ Disheveled black hair, amber eyes, pointed teeth and his outfit....A black jumpsuit with green, pink and yellow stripes following downwards at random, so dark but so blinding, There's only one person who would wear that outfit. 

'SODA?!?! IS THAT YOU?!', This was supposed to be a scream on our main character's part but since he hadn't really spoken in so long, his voice was quite low. Thus he sounded like a perfectly normal human speaking perfectly normally as he un-perfectly 'shouted'. 

_Why does he look so different?!?!_

_[I'm assuming it's because it's been almost 3 years since you ACTUALLY seen what he looks like, assuming that's actually him.]_

_.....oh yea...._

_[Seems like you finally see the problem here, Hajime Hinata. Your dear friends may turn against your 'great future' when they revert to their despaired forms.]_

_...._

_It'll be fine.._

_I trust in everyone..._

_We're all gonna walk toward our future together..._

Hajime tried to speak but words wouldn't exit his mouth. In reality, he was scared. He was scared of whether his friends wouldn't remember him...wouldn't remember him and call him...

**A U s e l e s s R e s e r v e C o u r s e**

_[Pathetic.]_

'S-soda..?'. _I know I'm pathetic.._

' It's me..!'. _I ALREADY KNOW THAT!!  
_

'..y'know..'. _But just this once, JUST THIS ONCE, I don't want something precious to me to be taken away...  
_

_[...You know...]_

'Your friend, right?'. _I don't want my friends to be taken away from me!!_

_[If you don't want them to be taken away..]_

'Your soul friend!! You said it yourself!', _I'll do anything for them to be okay..._

_[If you REALLY don't want them to be taken away...then just a little..]_

'Your friend, Hajime Hinata....', _So please say something Soda.._ _._

_[You could stand to have just a LITTLE confidence in yourself.]_

'H-', The pointy teethed boy made a noise. 

'HAJIME?!?!?!?!', _Ouch my ears._

* * *

Woah, okay, back up. You're a girl?!', _What? no._

'I'm a male...Also why would you say 'Woah, okay, back up' when I didn't say anything after you screamed 'Hajimee' or something..', _What's with this awkward speech pattern?_

'Well, EXcUUUsEE mEE. BUT YOU LOOK SUPER FREAKING GIRLY!! I COULDN'T EVEN TELL WHO YOU WERE!! FOR A SECOND THERE, I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE OWARI BUT SHE WOULDN'T SAY ALL THAT CRAP YOU SAID, YOU KNOW, THAT SOUL BROTHER THING YOU WERE SAYING CUZ SHE'S A GIRL SO...NO WAIT, ANYWAYS, WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT?! YOU SERIOUSLY LOOK LIKE A GIRL, HOLYHELLINEVEREXPECTEDSOMETHINGLIKETHATDAMNIT!!!', at some point, the brunette gave up trying to understand what the other boy was saying.

Even so...

He couldn't help but laugh...

Soda was the same...

He was the same...

'You should-', another laugh escaped his mouth, '-just calm down for a second, okay? I'm still a male, but I don't know what I look like.' _I can't look AS girly as he says I do_

Soda peered at Hajime as if he was an extremely difficult maths problem, 'You don't talk the same either...', _Huh, what's he talking about?,_ 'You used **Boku** (I) rather than **Ore** (I)' 

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

Note time ɷ◡ɷ : Since I'm actually teleporting them to Japan, they actually speak Japanese with each other, We can't see it because we speak english ┐('д｀)┌ lmao. No but seriously.   
僕 (Romanji: **boku** , English: **I** )carries a more formal masculine impression; it is typically used by males, especially those in their youth.  
俺 (Romanji: **oré** , English: **I** ) is a informal way to say "I" usually used by men with people they are close with. For example kids in high school would use this when talking with friends. 

Hajime used to use **ore** before, but now I made him use **boku**. 

***WARNING THOUGH: I AM DEFINITELY NOT JAPANESE AND I DON'T HAVE ANY  
** **JAPANESE KNOWLEDGE AT ALL!! I JUST WANTED TO INCOORPERATE  
SOME** **OF THE ACTUAL LANGUAGE TO GIVE IT MORE REALITY,  
If you understand? So thank youuu, byebye* **

└──────── °∘❉∘° ────────┘

_I talk different??_

_It felt normal to me..._

_Maybe I'm just whoozy after the whole program....I'm ready to faint after all_

_[..I'm assuming the personality that was in the program was **their** speculation..] _

_Huh?_

'HAJIME!!', _Ouch Can he stop screaming?,_ 'You're spacing out.' 

'Ah, sorry. Sod-', _Oh wait._

'WAIT, YOU CAN'T CRITISIZE ME FOR LOOKING DIFFERENT!!!', Hajime had just realized the fact that had completely escaped his mind. 

'YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE YOURSELF EITHER!!!', _That's right. Soda doesn't have black hair, or SHORT hair for that matter. And his eyes are pink too, not that color of gold, his eyes weren't supposed to be amber!!_

'Uhhhh Well, I don't feel my contacts, but considering we were in a coma thing while being in the NEO world program, that's reasonable.' _Oh ,he did say that he wore contacts._ 'And I didn't want to bring it up, but the back of my neck feels cold...so I'm assuming my hair shrunk.' _Ah, so he didn't know either._

_So then I guess his-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_There's an inconsistency._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:   
> BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! pfft heehee...It's too good. What's too good? I never expected myself to do this chapter. I'm proud of myself. Do I have a weird brain disease? No. I. Do. Not. Three people actually thought I did when they I talked with them :,) lmao. I like this chapter. The REAL story finally starts sigh Thank god. Love~ love~ lmaoooo Teeheehee. 
> 
> Bye~   
> See you next year~ (Or next month, whatever my mood is Teehee~) 


End file.
